flutter_butterfly_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Butterflies
This page is a list of the butterflies that can be attracted to your sanctuary. It's broken into Normal Sets, those who you can always attract assuming that you have an adequate Flutterpedia score, and Event Sets, which are only available during special events and then are retired. They are currently in order of how one finds them ordered in the Flutterpedia. *If you happen to have an extensive Flutterpedia, please look at our Incomplete butterflies. All of our butterflies still need information on harvesting, feeding and hatching, but these specifically need level 5 Flutterpedia data. Thank you for helping! Normal sets *Aztec (Start) *Wayang (Start) *Maua (Start) *Mariposa (240 Butterfly Score) *Mayan Star (500 Butterfly Score) *Papakura (900 Butterfly Score) *Turmeric (1000 Butterfly Score) *Citlali (1200 Butterfly Score) *Rama-rama (1500 Butterfly Score) *Uzuri (2150 Butterfly Score) *Amigo (Friend Gifts Only) *Saltar (Frog Flowers Only) Event sets *Leafwing *Shamrock *Perisama *Tsubasa 'Butterflies by set' 'Aztec set ' 2 Pale Sulphur (common, small) 17 Sara Longwing (common, medium) 18 BD (uncommon, small) 9 Banded Orange (uncommon, medium) 'Wayang set ' 3 Leopard (common, small) 7 Common Jezebel (common, medium) 25 Common Rose (uncommon, medium) 39 Rajah Brooke's Birdwing (uncommon, large) 41 Sea Green Swallowtail (rare, medium) 'Maua set ' 29 Dotted Border (common, small) 47 Western Blue Beauty (common, medium) 43 Spotted Lilac Tree Nymph (rare, small) 'Mariposa set' 1 Wood White (common, small) 44 Peacock (rare, small) 'Mayan Star set' 4 Cephus Blue Ringlet (common, small) 13 Zebra Longwing (common, medium) 34 Blue Doctor (uncommon, small) 14 Tigerwing (uncommon, medium) 24 Blue Morpho (uncommon, large) 30 Paradise Phantom (rare, small) 37 Great Blue Hookwing (rare, medium) 'Papakura set' 5 Cycad Blue (common, small) 46 Purple Spotted Swallowtail (uncommon, small) 40 Silky Owl (epic, medium) 'Turmeric set' 6 Orange Albatross (common, small) 36 Red Lacewing (uncommon, medium) 26 Red Spot Sawtooth (epic, medium) 'Citlali set' 8 Silvery Blue (common, small) 23 Monarch (common, medium) 12 Glasswing (uncommon, small) 11 Spicebush Swallowtail (uncommon, medium) 20 Eastern Black Swallowtail (rare, medium) 27 Kingpage Swallowtail (rare, large) 45 Zebra Swallowtail (epic, medium) 'Rama-rama set' 10 Leopard Lacewing (common, medium) 21 Dark Blue Tiger (epic, medium) 19 Emerald Swallowtail (legendary, medium) 'Uzuri set' 33 Fig-tree Blue (common, small) 48 Silver Salamis (epic, medium) 31 Giant Blue Swallowtail (epic, large) 49 Sunset Moth (legendary, medium) 'Amigo Set' 67 Orange Sulphur (common, small) 68 Pipevine Swallowtail (rare, medium) 69 Five-Bar Swordtail (epic, large) 70 Jewelled Nawab (legendary, medium) 'Saltar Set' ??? (common, small) ??? (rare, small) ??? (rare, medium) ??? (epic, medium) 'Leafwing set' 51 Glauce Leafwing (uncommon, small) 52 Acidalia Leafwing (rare, small) 53 Scarlett Leafwing (rare, medium) 54 Superb Leafwing (epic, medium) 'Shamrock set' 55 Green Hairstreak (common, small) 56 Holly Blue (uncommon, small) 57 Purple Hairstreak (rare, medium) 58 Comma (epic, large) 'Perisama set' 59 Manu Perisama (common, small) 60 Humboldt's Perisama (uncommon, small) 61 Hewitson's Perisama (rare, medium) 62 Lilac-banded Perisama (epic, medium) 'Tsubasa set' 63 Black Veined White (uncommon, small) 64 Common Bluebottle (rare, medium) 65 Orange Tip (epic, small) 66 Freyer's Purple Emperor (legendary, medium) 'Nawab Set' 75 Emerald Nawab (common, small) ??? ??? ??? Category:Missing information